


Yellow Flowers

by random_chaotic_cat



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU no pokemon, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Hop in thigh high boots, Hop likes cross dressing, I'm Bad At Endings, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm just bad at everything tbh, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Leon has Pokemon sleeves, M/M, Shy Hop, Snarky Hop, Tattoo Care, Tattoos, Wooloo is a pomsky, fight me, idek what I'm going, named Wooly, the games exist, this is only the second fix I've tried to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chaotic_cat/pseuds/random_chaotic_cat
Summary: Theres a Taboo among tattoo artists. Relationship ink is a Bad Idea™️. So at Champion Time Tattoos, they'll usually refuse to do them. No names, unless it's for a child or deceased loved one, same with portraits.Now, admittedly there are times when the shop does do such tattoos, when they're low on cash for the shop or something important. But most the time they tell people no... Why was this time different?
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop & Mary | Marnie & Masaru | Victor & Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Rose | Chairman Rose, Dande | Leon/Hop, Dande | Leon/Hop/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm falling asleep sitting up, so im cut it in half and post the second bit tomorrow.

Hop sighed heavily and dropped his head on top of his sketchbook with a loud _thunk._ He’d been working on this fucking portairt for hours, but no matter what he did he could not make this woman look, ‘as raidient as the moon on a clear night’, as per the request of the fucking dumbass who’d come in three weeks ago with _the worst_ selfie Hop had ever had the displeasure of setting eyes on. Slightly out of focus, with the girl in question making one of awful duck faces and holding up a peace sign. Originality, go find some. Please dear god _someone_ let Hop have a chance to be creative before his brain explodes. Picking up his head slightly, only to begin literally banging it on the counter repeatedly, “Stupid. No talent. Disgrace to art. Shouldn’t be allowed to ever pick up a _fucking pencil_ let alone a goddamn-” 

“You okay, kid?” Hop’s head jerked up at the sound of a deep voice, filled with what could only be amusement. Of course he hadn’t noticed the guy walk in, he was that much of an idiot.

“No, I’m dying. Shoot me and end my misery.” Hop deadpanned before he could stop himself, cheeks burning once he realized what had come out of his stupid mouth, “I uh- W-Welcome to Champion Tattoos! H-How can I help you?”

The man laughed, a deep rumbling sound that only served to worsen Hop’s blush. Of all the day’s for a hot guy to walk in, it had to be today?! He was so tall, taller than _Lee_ , making Hop crane his neck to get a good look at his face, and _damn_ what a face it was. Bright, icy blue eyes, undercut black hair tied into dreads and then into a ponytail and a big, _fanged_ grin that sent blood rushing south as Hop imagined the marks they could leave…

"I was hoping to talk to someone about getting a tattoo soon, but if you're busy smearing charcoal on your face, I can come back later." The guy smirked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his oversized hoodie.

 _Please god, if you love me let there be muscles hidden under there._ Hop thought, grimacing as his brain caught up to what the guy had actually said, "I uh- W-What kind of tattoo were you hoping for? Black ink, shaded, or colored?"

"I really want something colored. I was hoping to get it done by Valentine’s Day?" The fond tone in the man's voice squeezed Hop's poor little squishy heart, that he immediately clamped down on. 

“The date’s not really a problem, but if this is for someone I strongly advise against it.” Hop grimaced, pulling out three different albums from under the counter. All the hot guys were fucking taken, goddamit, “We also have a policy against doing the names of people in a relationship-”

“It’s not like that.” The man said quickly, and Hop’s mood brightened considerably, “It’s for-”

“Hey Hippity-Hop!” Oh the absolute _cringe_. Of all the time’s for Leon to actually come back when he said he would! Walking in from the back room Hop’s brother grinned, “You got that portrait ready yet?” 

Hop bit back a snarl as he turned to face his brother, “Not yet, I was helping-”

“Leon?” The man asked, pretty blue eyes widening in surprise. Fuckshit. And there goes any and all hope.

“Do I… Rai?!” Leon smiled, bright as the sun as he walked around the counter and pulled the taller man into a hug, “It’s been ages!”

Hop sighed as the man, Rai, hugged Leon back tightly, going so far as to lift, _lift_ Hop’s six foot tall brother! How strong was this guy?! Lee was practically all muscle, and Hop, of all people, would definitely know. He’d seen Lee’s workout routine, the man was a fucking Spartan! This Rai was definitely hiding muscles under that baggy hoodie, and Hop shuddered at the thought of running his hands all _over_ the man’s dark skin… The thought was quickly shut down by just the way Rai’s eyes were glued to Leon. Yeah, no chance in hell.

“It really has, if you’re working at a tattoo shop.” Rai raised a brow once he set Leon back on his feet and took a second to look him up and down. Hop sighed through his nose and began to quietly pack up his sketchbook and charcoal, there was no _way_ Lee would pass up a chance with such a hot guy, so either he wasn’t into dudes or wasn’t into sex. And if he _was_ , then Hop had lost the second Leon had walked in, because no one was going to choose scrawny little Hop over tall and sexy Leon. 

Where Hop was plain and insecure, Leon was brilliant and confident, both in his tattoo skills and his body. Hop could see what everyone did when looking at Leon; long hair to tangle your hands in, the body of some kind of Greek fucking god, beautiful sleeves of his favorite Pokemon on both arms… He was a giant dork, and Hop loved him, but he really hated always losing to his big brother. Everyone always chose his designs over Hop’s, chose having Leon doing their ink over Hop, chose _fucking_ Leon over Hop… Just not fair.

“Try _owning_ a tattoo shop, flower boy.” Leon smirked, crossing his arms, “So what are you doing here anyway?”

“Oh I was here to-” Rai’s voice was cut off when Hop left the front room, quiet as a cat, and slipped into his inking room. Welp, if he wasn’t gonna get a chance at getting laid, might as well finish up this stupid ass portrait.

Not even two days later Hop was sitting in the front room, manning the counter again. At least he didn’t have to worry about the portrait anymore, the guy had called and said once he’d asked his girl to come with him to get the inking down, she’d laughed and straight dumped him them and there. Poor dude. Oh well, such was the taboo. Having no clients lined up for himself, Hop had plenty of time to doodle in his sketchbook, things he actually wanted to draw. Today’s subjet; pretty yellow flowers in the window of some flower shop on his way to work. He liked to take different routes every once in a while, get some inspiration from the world around him. They’re been pretty, delicate looking things. He’d almost been tempted to go in and by them, put them on the corner of the counter, but he had no doubt in his mind that they would have died within two days had Hop gone anywhere near them. Tilting his head to try and remember the exact way the petals had curved, he frowned at the sound of the door’s bell ringing.

“Be with you in one second.” Hop sighed, erasing a line before lightly sketching a new one. Yeah, that was much better. The golden eyed boy stretched and brushed his bangs out of his face before putting on his best ‘customer service’ smile and looking up, “So, how can I- Oh it’s you.”

“Well, that’s a nice way to greet someone. Nice to see you again, ‘Hippity-Hop’, right?” Rai grinned, leaning against the counter. Hop felt his face heat up as he closed his sketchbook and rested his chin on one hand.

“Your a friend of Lee’s, don’t have to be nice. Also, call me that again and I’ll rip your tongue out with a rusty pair of pliers.” Hop smiled sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes as Rai choked on a laugh, “Name’s Hop, Lee’s… something or other, figure it out yourself. He’s not here, by the way.”

“Something or other, huh?” Rai shook his head with a chuckle, “Not really here to see him anyway. You’re the one that draws ah… Realistically..?”

“Hyper-realism? Yeah, my specialty.” Hop tilted his head, fingers drumming on the counter, “Lee’s too though.”

“Leon’s are great, but you’re the one who did the… watercolor lily on Leon’s leg, right?” Rai smiled at him, head tilted curiously, and holy _shit_ Hop’s stomach had a sudden butterfly infestation, “I want something like that.”

“O-Oh… O-Okay. You um… Do you have a picture of the kind of flower you want?” Hop blushed a bit, suddenly finding it much harder to meet Rai’s gaze. Why was he like this?!

“I can do you one better, actually. How about I bring some in?” Rai grinned, gently tilting Hop’s face up with a finger under his chin. “You’re not allergic to pollen or anything, are you?”

“I ah- N-No?”

“That sounds more like a question, pretty little thing~” Rai purred, smirking down at Hop. 

_I’ve died. I’m dead. This is_ not _happening!!_ Hop’s brain short-circuited and he whimpered a bit, “I-I’m not allergic to anything, actually.”

“Good. Name’s Raihan, by the way. You’ll be here tomorrow, right?” Raihan hummed and moved away. Hop missed the warmth he radiated already, but was _so glad_ his legs were hidden under the counter. Whatever blood hadn’t rushed to his face had went waaaay down south.

“Y-Yeah, I should be. If not just um, just have whoever’s working the desk text me. We don’t really have set hours here because each tattoo is priced by commission, you pick your artist and then haggle from there based on size, color, detail and so on.” Hop knew he was rambling, but dammit, the guy made him nervous, “So I won’t be able to give you a price until the at least the sketch is done, but since you said you liked the watercolor style it’s probably going to be north of one hundred-”

“How about we talk prices after you see the flowers I want you working on?” Raihan chuckled, shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.

“Ah... Yeah, sounds fair.” Hop nodded and smiled brightly, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around excitedly. Shit. Shit shit shit.

“Awesome, see ya pretty boy~” Raihan winked before heading out of the shop. 

Hop waited until the door was closed before letting his head fall onto the counter. “Fuckshit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain, Raihan, and thigh high boots.

Hop wandered the city with an old camera in one hand, umbrella in the other. He didn’t care that it was pouring rain, if anything he was glad! He loved the way rain gave everything a different, softer light and Hop just _had_ to catch on camera to draw later. If he ended up soaking his new dress, eh, he always kept a spare set of clothes at the shop, in case someone said something about his fashion choices. Hop didn’t care, hadn’t since his mum had kicked him out for borrowing one of Gloria’s skirts. He just didn’t wanna hear people bitch about getting ink done by a ‘prissy little fag’. It was his fucking life and everyone could fight him. And the twins, because they’d always be there to back him up. It made him smile, pausing in his walk to tilt his head up and laugh as the rain poured over his face, god he was lucky. He was dealt a shitty hand, but he had his friends and his brother, and his pomsky Wooly, so life was good.

“You’re gonna catch a cold if you stand around in the rain like that.” A voice piped up from behind Hop, making him jump and whirl around. Fuckshit. Raihan was standing there, a confused smile on his face as he looked over Hop… Hop who was wearing a light purple dress that barely went to his knees, cinched at the waist with a ribbon and short lace sleeves, matched with white thigh high boots.

Hop froze a moment, a bright red painted across his face, "R-Raihan? W-Why are you here?!"

"..This is my shop." Raihan chuckled and took a step closer, "You look fantastic, by the way. That color suits you."

"...You don't think it's weird…?" Hop frowned up at him, holding his camera close. Dammit, of course the hot guy he wanted to bang would see him in one of his favorite outfits… With his hair soaked from standing in the rain like a weirdo. Ugh.

"Weird? How could a pretty thing like you ever look weird?" Raihan smirked and jerked his head toward the shop they'd been standing in front of, "Let's get out of the rain. I can even show you the flowers I want you to use."

Hop blushed, only now taking a moment to _really_ look at the building he'd stopped in front of. He smiled a bit and raised his camera to take a picture of the cute little flower shop he’d passed by the previous day, it looked even more charming in the rain with water pouring off the dark orange awing onto all of the plants scattered around the front, ivy crawling up the sides of the small brick building. A warm glow came from inside, framing the different bouquets sitting in the window, hearts decorating the glass for Valentine’s weekend, along with a sign saying that they’re be closed on the holiday itself.

“You work here?” Hop raised a brow at the taller man as he walked inside, closing his umbrella and setting it against the wall by the door.

“In a way, family business yanno? Pops’s the one who technically owns it, but he hasn’t stepped foot in here for years.” Raihan shrugged and walked around the shop, picking up flowers at random before going to the counter and adding them to an arrangement in an obnoxious pink vase.

“Cool… Are those the flowers you want me to use?” Hop tilted his head, looking at them. The flowers themselves were pretty but.. They just didn’t mesh well together, let alone with the vase.

“Fuck no, this is for a customer, and it’s offensive to anyone who looks at it, why would I want it anywhere on my body?” Raihan wrinkled his nose as he added a gross neon pink ribbon, “But the kid asked for the ugliest flowers he could buy with sixty bucks, and I live to please.”

“....He purposely asked for ugly flowers?”

“Yup. Ugly flowers, and lots of pink.” Raihan shook his head and set the arrangement to the side, “You want some tea?”

“Depends, will ya spike it?” Hop grinned a bit was he walked around the shop, looking at the flowers, “Mind if I take some pictures?”

“No I’m not gonna- What kind of person do you think I am?!” Raihan growled, his eyes narrowing a bit as Hop looked over with a smirk.

“A boring one, apparently.”

“Bor-?! Anyone ever tell you that you’re a fuckin’ brat?” Raihan snickered, grinning at him. _Fuck_ those fangs were hot… Hop wondered what he’d have to do to get them onto his skin.

“Only when I won’t go down on them.” Hop hummed absently, raising his camera and snapping a picture of a fully bloomed rose as Raihan choked on air, eyes wide as he stared at Hop.

“Do you always talk like that?” Raihan asked once he composed himself, face a bit red.

“Like what?” Hop smirked, walking over to the counter. Raihan had been so flirty the last time he’d seen the taller man, so seeing him get flustered over a little comment like that… It _intrigued_ Hop is the best of ways. Or worst, if he listened to Bede, but who’d listen to a guy that fucks his adopted dad? Not Hop, nope.

“All… Snarky and vulgar.” Raihan cleared his throat, shoving his hands in his pockets again.

“Oh, that’s the _least_ of what I can with my mouth.” Hop smirked, watching as Raihan’s face flooded with color again. Oh, this was too fun, “So you’re the kind of guy that can flirt easy, but not take it?”

“I-I can take it just fine.” Raihan looked away, “Did you want tea or not?”

“Mmm… Bet you can take a lot of things better than ‘fine’. Got hot chocolate?” Hop leaned on the counter, looking through the pictures he’d taken.

Raihan let out a strangled noise as he turned away to go into the back room, “Oh my god you’re terrible!” 

“You’re not denying it!” Hop called out, snorting when he heard the blue eyed man trip. “You good?”

“I’m fine, just stop talking!” Raihan groaned, making Hop laugh loudly, “You were so shy and cute before, what the hell?!”

“It’s the boots, Glo says they ‘must be worn with attitude or not worn at all’.” Hop rolled his eyes and looked around, “So are you going to show me what flowers I’m going to be working with or not?”

“Ah, yeah. Here.” Raihan came back to the front room and held out a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

“Thanks.” Hop accepted it and took a sip, humming with delight as heat spread through his body, chasing away the slight chill he’d gotten from walking around in the rain.

“You’re welcome.” Raihan had a weirdly soft look on his face, causing Hop to raise a questioning brow.

“...The flowers?” He prompted.

“Right, sorry.” Raihan gave his head a quick shake and set down his own mug, walking to the front of the shop and gently picking up a pot of yellow flowers that had been sitting in the window… And that Hop had been drawing yesterday. Huh, what are the chances? “These are yellow bells, they were her favorite.”

Hop blinked a few times, frowning and holding his mug close as he looked up at Raihan, “Her?”

“Ah… Forget I said that. Anyway, you think you’ll be able to do these like Leon’s lily?” Raihan smiled at him, eyes hopeful and… faraway. Hop’s blood went cold, and the drink in his hands suddenly lost its appeal. Dammit. _That’s_ why he was being so nice, so Hop would give him a fucking relationship tattoo. The goddamn _nerve_ of this asshole!

“No.” Hop set the mug on the counter and started for the door, “Sorry, but I can’t help you.”

“What, why?” Raihan frowned, lightly grabbing Hop’s wrist, “It’s still pouring out there-”

“Get your hand off me before I make it so you can’t have kids.” Hop snarled, glaring over his shoulder at Raihan. The taller man immediately let go, holding up his hands in surrender, “Like I said before, I don’t do names or tats that are for other people. You can ask Lee, but I won’t do it. Bye.” Hop grabbed his umbrella and marched out the door, ignoring the way Raihan called after him. He really hoped Raihan wouldn’t come to the shop anymore, or at least not while Hop was stuck at the counter, but he had never had good luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon wasn't very happy with the way Hop and 'handled the situation', saying that Raihan had come to him asking what he'd done wrong and looking like a kicked puppy.

Hop didn't care. Nope, not one bit. Fuck that guy. Fuck him and his pretty eyes, and sexy fangs, and hidden muscles that Hop wanted to trail his tongue over until Raihan was  _ begging _ for attention somewhere else. Hop gave zero fucks, and he told Leon as much, citing that if it bugged him so much that  _ he _ should do Raihan's ink.

Leon hadn't been very pleased with that either, and now not only was Hop banned from his workroom and sentenced to counter duty for the next  _ month _ , but he was having a  _ very  _ hard time sitting still with a vibrator up his ass, randomly spiking in intensity to the point where Hop had damn near chewed his lip raw to keep quiet. To top it off, Leon had threatened to put a  _ ring _ on him if he didn't at least finish the sketch for Raihan's tattoo, because of  _ course _ Leon had gone through his sketchbook. That asshole.

"Well, someone looks like shit. Trouble in brocon land?" Bede snickered as he walked into the shop, wearing his usual obnoxious coat. Hop scowled and flipped him off.

"Shut it, daddy fucker."

"Make me."

"Not into twinks, thanks." Hop snapped back.

"Will you two ever stop bitchin' at each other?" Piers sighed as he came out from the backroom, glaring tiredly at them and tapping his fingers on his leg in irritation.

"That would mean they'd have ta be  _ nice _ to each other." Marnie piped up from behind Piers, a rare little smirk on her face as she looked at Hop. "There's a sooner chance of Leon closin' tha shop."

"Oh piss off." Hop huffed, turning back to his sketchbook and glaring at the half finished picture there. He  _ hated _ how much effort he was putting into the thing, it was slowly turning into one of his best works. “What’re you two doing here anyway? Don’t you both have shops to run?”

“The hag let me skip out today, since Vic and Gloria will be back in town.” Bede shrugged, “Came to see if you lot would want to come pick them up from the station with me.”   
“Marn an’ I will, but Hop has to man the counter. Boss’s orders.” Piers smirked, and ruffled his hair. Hop batted his hand away with a pouty glare.

“Asshole.” 

“Don’t wanna hear tha’ after what you said ta Han.” Piers flicked Hop’s forehead, “Three of us was best mates, long time ago.”

“That’s what L-Lee said too.” Hop couldn’t stop the small tremor in his voice as the vibrator suddenly went to its highest level. Thank fuck he held back the moan. Piers smirked, a little too knowing for Hop’s taste, before herding everyone out the door and ignoring any protests from Hop’s friends.

“See ya later, little one~” The older man cooed, shutting the door with a click.

Hop whined, pressing his thighs together for some friction but knowing better than to try to take care of it. Leon had forbade him from getting himself off as part of his punishment, and he wasn’t allowed to ask for help either. At least until he had finished the sketch, then he had to call Lee and have him come look at it. If it was up to par, and it would be because Hop couldn’t let himself halfass anything art related, then Leon would be nice and suck him off. Just the thought of the warm heat of Leon’s mouth had Hop shuddering, laying his head down on the counter to try and compose himself as the level of the vibrator went back down to something he could _ almost _ ignore. Just one more hour, two at most, then he’d be done with this fucking situation and could ride Lee until he was satisfied. Just the thought damn near had Hop drooling.

The bell on the door jingled and Hop sighed, not bothering to pick his head up, “None of our artists are in today, but if you’d like you can schedule an appointment and look through some ideas-”

“I’m just here to deliver these.” A cool female voice interrupted, prompting Hop to finally pick his head up in confusion. They didn’t have anything scheduled to be delivered, Hop knew. He did the inventory and they were all set for at least another month. The woman standing in the shop had short ash blonde hair and grey eyes, skin tanned and  _ damn _ those were some muscular legs. If only Hop wasn’t so gay, he’d let her crush his head between her thighs… 

He blinked a few times and shook the thought away, focusing on the iten in her hands… A vase full of purple flowers, with a golden bow tied around it. They reminded him of Lee. “Ah.. I don’t think you have the right place?”

“This is Champion Time Tattoos, yeah?” The girl growled, tapping her foot impatiently.

“Y-Y _ es! _ ” Hop squeaked, face bright red as the vibrator suddenly going all the way back to its highest setting.

The girl made a face and stomped over, damn near slamming the pot onto the counter, “Then this is the right place. Enjoy.”

“Th-Thank-” Hop didn’t even get to finish before she’d turned on her heel and marched back out the door, “...Bitch.” He rolled his eyes, gripping the counter tightly as pleasure rolled through him, “Dammit, Lee…”

Hop took a deep breath and moved the flowers farther to the side, not bothering to read the card attached. There was no one who would send him flowers, Lee knew he preferred chocolates and stuffed animals. He looked down at his sketchbook with a frown. Raihan was probably the type to send people flowers…

_ No. No, bad Hop. He’s an asshole. _ He shook his head, lightly smacking his cheeks and focused his attention to the sketch, allowing himself to zone out as he picked up his pencil and got back to work,  _ Just another hour… You can do this! _

Three hours. Three. Fucking. Hours. To finish a sketch he didn’t even want to work on! Hop was beyond irritated, Lee knew him well enough to constantly keep him on the edge  _ without even being in the room! _ He was such an ass. An amazing, sexy ass that Hop loved, but still an absolute ass and Hop was going to  _ strangle _ him-

“Finally done, baby boy?” Leon put his hand on Hop’s lower back, featherlight as he leaned over his shoulders to look at the sketch, “It looks great, sweetheart.”

Hop shuddered, leaning back against Leon and reveling in the praise with a content sigh. He’d been  _ aching _ for contact. “Thank you Lee… Does that mean I get a reward?”

“I don’t know, you’ve been especially bratty lately.” Leon hummed, voice low and right near Hop’s ear as his hand trailed down to Hop’s hip, “Do you really deserve one?”

Bloody fucking  _ tease _ ! Hop let out a low whine and turned to kiss Leon’s jaw, only to have his big brother move out of reach. Hop bit back a growl and pleaded with him, “Please Lee, I  _ need _ you!”

“I’m still very disappointed in you, baby boy…” Leon sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter, “...Tell you what. I’ll call Rai, have him come in. If he likes the design, I’ll give you anything you want. But,” Leon smirked, leaning in close, “Only if you’re good the entire time, and don’t let him know what a little  _ slut _ you are, you win. Deal?”

“D-Deal.” Hop looked up at Leon with half-lidded eyes. Cocky asshole. Hop would  _ win _ this time, or he’d probably go insane from whatever Leon had planned.

“Good boy.” Leon kissed his head softly before pulling away and raising a brow as he pulled out his phone, “What’s with the flowers?”

“Mmm, dunno. Some chick dropped them off.” Hop shrugged, tapping his pencil against the counter, “Figured they were for you, yanno, purple and gold?”

“And they couldn’t be for you because…?” Leon frowned, looking over to Hop with a stern glint in his eyes.

Hop grimaced, knowing Leon had probably already figured out his reasoning, “Just… No one’s ever sent me flowers before, and you have a lot of admirers so…”

“..You could have read the care and found out.” Leon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Well, I thought it’d be rude if they were for someone else!” Hop pouted, crossing his arms petulantly. Leon just shook his head and picked up the card from its little stand, “Well? For you, right?”

“...You’re such a dummy sometimes.” Leon shook his head, handing over the card. Hop frowned and took it.

_ Pretty Little Hop _

_ I know I upset you, and I’m sorry.  _

_ I’d like a chance to explain, if you’d let me. _

_ (xxx)-xxx-xxxx _

_ Call or text anytime, _

_ Raihan Kibana _

“...He’s on his way, isn’t he?” Hop’s face was bright red, both in embarrassment and anger. He was still pretty sure Raihan was just trying to get on his good side.

“Be here in a half hour.” Leon smirked again. Hop groaned and let his head drop onto the counter with a  _ thunk. _

“Shitfucking hell.” 

“You’re going to give yourself brain damage, love.” Leon laughed. Fucker.

“Fuck you.” Hop couldn’t help but smile a bit. Dammit, he loved Leon too much to ever really be made at him.

“If you’re good, baby boy.”

“Asshole.”

“Brat.” Hop could hear the smile in Lee’s voice. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad afterall.

When Raihan walked into the shop, he was visibly less comfortable than the last times Hop had seen him. His shoulders were slouched, like he was trying to make himself smaller, and he had on an orange bandana that half hid his eyes. Hop frowned, feeling guilt swell up in him. Raihan looked better with that damned sexy grin of his, fangs showing off proudly. He shook off the thought and stomped down on the guilt. He hadn’t done anything wrong, Raihan was the asshole, not Hop.

“Hey flower boy.” Leon teased, draped over Hop’s back, “About time you got here. Come take a look at the design.”

“...You sure?” Raihan frowned, not really looking at the brothers. Hop grimaced and shrunk back against Leon. He really must have fucked up.

“I spent over six hours on it, get over here.” Hop rolled his eyes, not yet willing to be  _ too _ nice to Raihan. Of course, this earned him Leon turning the vibrator back up to high. He bit back a moan and forced a polite smile at Raihan, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound to snippy. Been a long day, yanno?”

“It um.. Didn’t cause you any trouble, did it?” Raihan raised his eyes to briefly glance at Hop. 

Hop just shrugged and scooted the sketch towards Raihan as he approached the counter, trying to keep his voice steady as he focused on the man in front of him, “I mean, It would have been easier if I knew the size I was supposed to be trying for, but we should be able to digitally shrink and or enlarge this as needed.”

“...It’s beautiful.” Raihan’s voice was soft and full of wonder, his eyes wide as he looked to Hop with awe, “You really drew this? For me?”

“I don’t halfass my art.” Hop crossed his arms, looking away to hide his blush, “I didn’t know what colors you’d want, so I stuck with yellow. Lee will be able to change that when he does the actual inking.”

“No, they’re perfect!” Raihan said hurriedly. Hop raised a brow and looked at him. Waiting. Raihan took a deep breath and looked back at the drawing, “Nessa would have loved it.”

“Nessa?” Hop frowned, his hands gripping the sleeves of his jacket as he pressed himself more firmly against Leon.

“I figured this was about her. Four years on Valentine’s, right?” Leon’s voice was soft, gentle in a way that Hop only ever whenever he calming down Hop from a panic attack. What the hell?

“Yeah… I was hoping to get her name in there somewhere…” Raihan sighed, a sad little smile on his face as his thumb stroked the paper, “Ness was my baby sister. She and her girlfriend got into an accident and... “ He stopped, voice breaking a bit before he cleared his throat and forced a smile, “Anyway, that’s why I want this. So will Valentine’s be a good day?”

Hop was speechless, his eyes wide with mild horror… Oh he’d been such a  _ dick _ , he opened his mouth, to agree or apologize he had no idea, but nothing came out.

“Yeah, that’ll be fine.” Leon gave Hop a small squeeze, nuzzling his hair a bit, “I don’t suppose you’d like to get dinner with us?”

“Thanks, but I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Raihan smiled, a bit more genuine and lifted a hand in a wave before walking to the door.

“R-Raihan!” Hop managed to call out, the older man paused, hand on the door handle as he half turned to look at Hop, “I… T-Thank you for the flowers. They’re really pretty.”

Raihan blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck with a shy smile, “You’re welcome… They reminded me of you. Bye Hop, Leon.”

Before Hop could tell him to wait, to apologize,  _ something _ , Raihan was already gone. Hop’s shoulders slumped and he leaned back against his brother, heart heavy with guilt.

“...Lee?” Hop’s voice was small and trembling as he gripped the sleeves of his jacket tighly.

“Hmm?” Leon shifted back a bit so Hop could turn and look up at him, golden eyes filled with tears.

“Lee, I fucked up so bad.” Hop sniffled, pressing his palms to his eyes. “I hurt him  _ so bad _ .”

“...Yeah, you did.” Leon wrapped his arms around Hop and held him close as the younger began to cry, “But I’m here, and I’ll help you fix it. Okay love?”

Hop nodded, burying his face in Leon’s chest, his breathing picking up. No wonder everyone liked Lee so much more, he wasn’t an absolute  _ ass _ like Hop-

“Stop.” Leon pulled back and cupped Hop’s face, gently wiping his tears, “Yes, you messed up. But you realized it, and want to fix it. You’re not a bad person, sweetheart. It’s going to be okay. I promise.” He gently kissed Hop’s forehead, “Let’s go home, okay?”

Hop nodded and wiped his eyes, smiling weakly as he let Lee lead him out of the shop. He really hoped his brother was right.

Raihan didn’t come back to the shop until his appointment on Valentine’s Day. Any questions about the tattoo were done over the phone, or Leon would go to his flower shop. Hop didn’t go with him, too afraid that he’d end up messing things up more. Raihan was getting the tattoo on his upper right arm, he was fine with it being exactly like the sketch, colors and all.

Hop… Was hoping Raihan liked the new one. He’d begged Lee to find a picture of Raihan’s sister, managing to create a lifelike portrait of the girl, who looked so much like her brother it worsened Hop’s guilt just to look at her. But he  _ had _ to make up for the way he’d treated Raihan, and he was going to do it by giving him the best damn tattoo he’d ever seen. Hop had drawn the girl, Nessa, smiling happily, a bit softer than the grin from the picture Lee had sent him, head tilted just slightly with her blue eyes shining, the yellow bell flowers around her creating a lovely contrast with her dark skin and hair. A dark blue ribbon sat under the picture, with Nessa’s name in Hop’s best calligraphy. He really, really hoped Raihan liked it, even if not for the tattoo then enough to take the sketch, because Hop was never going to allow anyone else to have anything like it on their bodies.

Raihan was entirely too sweet, ever since the last time Hop had seen him the taller man had sent Hop flowers. Beautiful bouquets that were kept scattered around the front room, their sweet scents overpowering the usual smells of ink and cleaning supplies. It made Hop’s stomach flip and his heart beat faster everytime he read the cards that accompanied them, always sweet words of praise for Hop about his appearance and his artistic talents. He had half a mind to accuse Leon of telling Raihan about his praise kink, but the smile Leon gave every time he saw a new bouquet was too sweet to be anything but real.

Of course, Leon was still a shit that teased Hop about his ‘new admirerer’ every twenty seconds, but still. Hop could tell Leon liked the idea of Raihan being in Hop’s life, as a potential romantic partner, and Hop did too.

Valentine’s finally rolled around and Hop was pacing around Leon’s inking room, his sketchbook sitting in the chair. Raihan was supposed to be there in a few minutes and the anticipation was killing him. What if he didn’t like the idea? What if Raihan thought Hop was just an asshole and would never forgive him? What if Leon realized just how much of a waste of space Hop really was and dumped him for someone better? What if-

“If you don’t stop, you’re going to wear down the flooring.” Leon chuckled from the doorway, making Hop yelp in surprise. Leon, being an asshole, just laugh at his poor brother’s plight.

“You-! Lee, you scared the piss outta me!” Hop whined, a hand over his now rapidly beating heart.

“Well that’s a waste.” Leon smirked, walking into the room fully.

“You’re a terrible brother, and I hate you.” Hop pouted, crossing his arms.

“I won’t deny the first part, but the second is a lie and you know it.” Leon rolled his eyes, looking at him, “You look especially cute today.”

Hop blushed and smoothed out his dress, a pale yellow calf length, off the shoulder design with a lace overlay. “Thanks… Bede helped me pick it out.”

“Twink has good taste.” Leon smiled, checking his phone as they heard the bell in the front room, “Rai’s here.”

Hop gulped and nodded, picking up his sketchbook from the chair and holding it close to his chest. Dammit, he was still so fucking nervous. Leon pressed a light kiss to his forehead before walking out to bring Raihan into the room. Hop anxiously chewed his lip, wondering if Raihan would actually want to see him. He’d been too much of a chicken to so much as text the taller man, he probably thought Hop was a bitchy little-

“Wow.” Hop looked up, eyes a bit wide at the breathless tone of Raihan’s voice, “You ah, you look really nice, Hop.”

“...Thank you.” Hop cleared his thought, hating how quiet his voice came out. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, looking up at Raihan with a small smile, “I… I’m sorry, for how I acted that day at your shop. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.”

“You don’t have to apologize-”

“I do. I was an asshole and you didn’t deserve to be treated like that.” Hop opened his sketchbook to the new design and held it out ro Raihan, “So I- I drew this. To say sorry.”

Hop watched as Raihan gently took hold of the sketchbook, his blue eyes going wide as he took in the detail of the picture in front of him. Tears gathered in his eyes the longer he looked at it, and Hop saw Raihan open and close his mouth a few times before looking at Hop with shocked and gratful eyes.

“Hop it’s… She’s beautiful I don’t- I don’t know what to say I…”

“Just tell me whether or not you want it as your tattoo or not.” Hop smiled softly, blushing a bit as he looked up at Raihan, “Leon’s already agreed to do whichever one you choose for the same price you already agree one… Ah, this one will take longer though, but we can break it into two sittings if you want-”

“This one. I want to do it all today, please.” Raihan handed the sketchbook back, an eager grin back on his face, “However long it takes… But, um, I know Leon said that you’re not doing ink for a while, but I’d really prefer-”

“It’s fine.” Leon smirked from the doorway, causing both Hop and Raihan to jump, “Now that my baby boy is  _ finally _ behaving, I’ll allow it.”

Hop felt his face heat up at Raihan frantically looked between the two of them, “Lee!”

“You’re- You two are-?! Shit, Leon, I’m sorry I thought you were siblings-”

“We are.” Leon raised a brow, “And if you have a problem with that, then stop flirting with him and leave.”

“Lee!” Hop glared at him, “Knock it off-”

“It’s not a problem.” Raihan cut Hop off, his face now tinted red, “I uh- I’m more sorry about trying to flirt with him, than um…”

“Oh, I don’t mind sharing.” Leon smirked, looking at Hop, “What do you think, like him?”

Hop huffed and crossed his arms, half ignoring the way Raihan was looking back and forth between the two brothers, “I was  _ going _ to wait until we finished his ink before asking him to come with us to dinner.”

“Whoops.” Leon laughed, not repentant at all, “Well, it’ll take a few hours, yeah? Take your time thinking of an answer, Rai.” With a wink that taller of the Dande brothers left the room, shutting the door behind him.

“...You’re allowed to say no, I won’t fuck up your tattoo or anything.” Hop grumbled, putting on an ink stained apron and beginning to set up the inks and machines he’d need. “You can ask questions too, if you want. Take off your shirt and sit down, please.”

“I… Um.” Raihan did as he was told, settling comfortably in the chair, “You and Leon are…?”

“Brothers.” Hop smiled softly, “And boyfriends. We’re in an open relationship, we can sleep around and see who we want, so long as we always come back to each other.”

“And you’re both asking me out to… Date me or sleep with me?” Raihan’s voice was devoid of the usual disgust that came with telling people of Hop and Leon’s relationship. Well, that was certainly a welcome surprise.

“Depends on you, really.” Hop turned to him, raising a brow and blatantly letting his eyes rove over Raihan’s shirtless torso. Not as fit as Leon, but damn he was sexy. Those abs were just  _ begging _ Hop to drag his tongue and teeth all over them, to cover them in bruises and bitemarks, “You can say no, or that you’re only interested in one of us, s’happened before. Lee would probably be ecstatic at the chance of sleeping with you.” 

Hop saw Raihan open his mouth, but cut him off before he could say anything, “Anyway, lets get your ink done before talking more about it, yeah? Also, I play music while I ink, and you’ll have to deal with it.”

“I- Okay, sounds good.” Raihan nodded, an odd look on his face that Hop didn’t particularly want to examine. He pressed play on his phone and gave Raihan a sweet, if sad, smile before getting started.

Five hours later, Raihan was staring at his new tattoo in awe, lightly tracing the outer most edges with his fingers, “Hop it’s… I can’t ever thank you enough.”

“Just don’t let it get infected and we’ll call it even.” Hop chuckled, gently nudging Raihan’s hand out of the way so he could tape a bandage over the tattoo, “You’ll have to keep this on for about two hours, then lightly cover it in a thin layer of vaseline or petroleum jelly for two days. After that, you’re have to put lotion or a tattoo specific salve over it every few hours for about… Two weeks while it heals. Don’t get it too wet when you bath, don’t wash it with soap, ever, until it’s healed, and if you have any concerns you can call the shop or just come in and ask.”

“I will.” Raihan smiled and slipped his shirt back on, Hop tried not to look too sad at the loss of those, beautiful abs. “So… Um.. About dinner-”

“Leon’s probably in the front room.” Hop stretched, closing his eyes and raising his hands above his head to help pop his back, “Have fun, yeah?”

“...That whole, cutting yourself out of the picture thing is really starting to piss me off, Hop.” Raihan growled, sounding much closer than he was before. Hop opened his eyes, taking half a step back when he realized just how close Raihan had gotten. He looked up and swallowed when he saw that Raihan was half glaring at him, those blue eyes narrowed with irritation. “Makes me think that someone’s not treating you like the pretty boy you are.”

“I-I’m treated just fine.” Hop crossed his arms and lifted his chin, daring Raihan to contradict him.

“Yeah? Than why do you keep trying to shove me off onto Leon?” Raihan leaned close to Hop’s face with a frown.

“That's…” Hop frowned and looked away, “...Because Lee’s better.”

“Better?” Raihan gently turned Hop’s face so he was looking at Raihan again, and Hop couldn't help but lean into the warm hand on his cheek.

“Than me. At everything.” Hop mumbled, pouting a bit, “Sexier too.”

“I think you underestimate yourself, pretty little Hop.” Raihan growled again, his mouth just inches from Hop’s own now, “Because I’ve never met anyone I wanted more.”

“Y-Yeah?” Hop shivered, a small smirk forming as he slowly place his hands on Raihan’s shoulders, “How about you prove it then?”

“Gladly.” Raihan smiled, closing the distance between them. Hop’s eyes fluttered closed, melting into the sweetest kiss he thought he’d ever been given. Raihan kept the kiss innocent and soft, slowly moving his lips against Hop’s as his hand slipped from Hop’s cheek to cup the back on his neck, the other going around Hop’s waist to pull him close. Hop sighed softly as he lightly nipped Raihan’s lower lip, giggling at the growl he received, and giving a shit-eating grin when Raihn pulled away.

“What, didn’t like it?” Hop teased.

“You, are such a brat.” Raihan rolled his eyes and smiled down at Hop, “Now, where do you want to go for dinner?”

“You know most restaurants are going to be packed, right?” Hop raised a brow, fighting down the slight disappointment that Leon wasn’t mentioned. Nomatter how much he liked Raihan, or anyone, Hop would never dumped his brother.

“I get the feeling Leon already thought about that.” Raihan snorted, “Probably has a reservation for the three of us at some posh place uptown.”

“Three?” Hop immediately perked up at the thought, causing Raihan to chuckle and rub the back of his neck shyly.

“Yeah… I’d like to give it a try.” Raihan smiled down at Hop, “Let’s go tell him, shall we?”

Hop nodded with a bright smile and led Raihan out to the front room where Leon was waiting. Being the asshole that he was, Leon had already closed the shop once he heard the machines stop.

“Italian okay with you?” Leon smirked, eyeing them knowingly.

“Sounds good.” Raihan’s face was still tinted red, and he plain refused to meet Leon’s eyes. Hop rolled his and headed out the door.

“C’mon, I’m starving.” 

“Keep up the attitude and see what it gets you, baby boy.” Leon chuckled lowly, grabbing Raihan’s left arm and dragging him after the smaller artist.

“See, that’s kind of the point.” Hop winked at them, reveling in the way Leon’s eyes darkened while Raihan’s face went redder. 

“You’re both awful.” Raihan cleared his throat, tugging his arm free as Leon laughed.

“We can tone it down if it bugs you.” Leon smiled as he put his arm around Hop’s shoulders.

“Never said it was a bad thing.” Raihan grinned a bit, showing off those damn fangs again.

“Good.” Hop grabbed Raihan’s hand and smiled up at him, “This okay?”

“More than okay, pretty boy.” Raihan smiled fondly and Hop blushed, elbowing Leon when the asshole dared to laugh. 

“Oh, Happy Valentine’s, Hippity Hop.” Leon leaned over and kissed Hop’s cheek.

“I’ll murder in your sleep, jerk.” Hop deadpanned, his tone too fond and lovesick to possibly be serious, and Leon knew it. Raihan just laughed as the two brothers began to bicker, and Hop loved the way the sound made him feel all warm and fuzzy. He really hoped that this worked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this, I did my best! This is the last chapter, and I fully admit I'm bad at endings, sorry, but if you want a smutty side chapter, let me know! I live for comments, so leave one if you fell like it!  
> I do have a twitter, if you wanna follow me.  
> @aclockwork_cat


End file.
